All Good Things Come to an End
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Kaoru always knew that he loved his brother. Even more than he's supposed to. What happens when he meets a girl who has a really bad temper but understands what he feels? And what will happen when Hikaru becomes jealous? Pairings inside.
1. The Spell

**So hi guys! I'm I guess new to the OHSHC fandom thing so excuse me for having some of the characters crappy and such. This isn't ****_exactly_**** my first fanfiction for the fandom but it's gonna be my first series I guess. Anyway, I guess I should warn you guys ahead of time. The main pairings in the story are HiKao, KyoHaru, and TamakixOC. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are gonna be in it but not like a pairing or whatever. I just can't picture it well so... Gomen.**

**Anywho, this was requested by mein friend on dA who has never watched OHSHC but loved this story which was supposed to be a oneshot and asked me to turn this into a story so here it is. Hope you like.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

_~It's getting so lonely inside this bed,_

_Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead._

_And there's an aching inside my head._

_It's telling me I'm better off alone.~_

_Turn off the Light by Nelly Furtado_

* * *

Late at night, when the silver moon was hanging high in the sky and the crickets were chirping to that soft tune that played in the middle on the night, the soft sounds of rustling bed sheets sliced through the thick silence that cover the atmosphere like a heavy blanket. Following the rustling bed sheets, came a small quiet moan and the quiet sounds of bones popping. A sigh was unleashed out into the air as a teen, about 16, slipped out of bed and crawled toward his drawers. He began to decide whether to put some boxers and his robe on to go outside or to just go to the bathroom and stare at himself. He liked the idea off going outside better so he quietly opened his drawer and pulled out some blue boxers. He slipped them on quietly and turned the handsome figure that slept soundly on the warm and soft bed. The teen smiled at his teen and then turned to look around for his navy blue robe that his mother had designed for himself and his brother.

He put of the robe and breathed in the slight fragrance of apple that lingered on the article of clothing. He sighed once more before heading towards the two doors that cut the room from the balcony. He pushed one door open and winced as it groaned in protest. Kaoru looked towards his brother and sighed in relief to see that the sound had no effect on Hikaru. His chest was still rising up and down slowly in rhythm of his slow breathing. Kaoru thanked Kami that his twin was a heavy sleeper.

Either way, he made his way outside and breathed in the night air. The slightly cold breeze kissed his creamy skin as he stood outside and looked over the property. The sound of the tree leaves shaking brought comfort to the boy. It reminded him of when his brother and he would go outside, on a beautiful day, and sit under the shade. They would talk about whatever happened to be on their minds and eventually fall asleep together. It was fun while it lasted. It was a miracle if Hikaru would even go outside. He didn't do it as much as he used to with Kaoru.

Said boy sighed and breathed in, trying not to tear up the old memories. He wiped his eyes and tried to think of something else that didn't make him want to sob like a heart broken school girl. _And so the carriage become a pumpkin again, _Kaoru thought sadly. His theory seemed to apply to his life. The spell that had been cast upon the pumpkin was the fact that Kaoru was very attached to his brother. The carriage was Hikaru and his bond. And the upcoming midnight was the fact that Hikaru was leaving Kaoru in the world they had built a long time ago. Soon enough the clock will strike midnight and that super close bond that the twins had will disappear.

Kaoru couldn't blame anyone. Not even Haruhi, who was basically the reason why Hikaru was leaving their world. No, he could never blame anyone. Kaoru just blamed himself for being so clingy. He realized the reason why his brother wanted to separate from him is because he basically smothers him.

"K-kaoru?" A voice caused him to turn his head and face his room. Kaoru's honey brown eyes looked at his now awaken twin. Hikaru was sitting up from his bed and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What the hell are you doing up so late?" He asked him. Said brother sighed and sweatdropped. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hikaru... Did I wake you?" He asked him. His twin shook his head and streched. Hikaru reminded Kaoru of a sleepy cat. Secretly, Kaoru thought his brother would be a cute cat. But that would mean that he himself would also be a cute cat. They were twins afterall.

"Somewhat... The bed felt cold which is why I woke up." His brother explained and lazily crawled out of bed. He yawned and grabbed this matching navy blue robe. He walked over to Kaoru and rubbed at his eyes. "What are you doing up so late anyway?" Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and placed his chin on the crook of his neck. Kaoru blushed but nestled into his embrace.

"Just thinking... I couldn't sleep so..." He responded casually. His brother hummed in response and nuzzled him. Kaoru shivered a bit because of his brother's cold hands. He sighed peacefully and watch the wind blow some leaves off the trees. He closed his eyes and just took in the fragrance of his brother. It was moments like these that he enjoyed the most. Just him, his brother, and the moon smiling gently at them.

"Come on, it's cold out here... Besides, you're gonna be cranky tomorrow if you don't get your beauty sleep~" Hikaru taunted and smirked at his own remark. Kaoru glared at him and sighed. He pried his brother's arms off him and gently pushed him away.

"You can go back to sleep.. I'm still not tired. " Kaoru replied and leaned over the railing of the balcony. Hikaru huffed and crossed his arms. His twin could be stubborn but really, he shouldn't be talking. He was the stubborn one of the family.

"Nope, I'm not going to sleep until you come with me." Hikaru mumbled and began to pull his brother into their room. Kaoru responded by flailing and pushing him away. He glared at him and if looks could kill, Hikaru would have died on the spot.

"I will go when I'm tired!" He protested and tried to hold onto the railing that protected him from falling over to his death in rosebushes. His twin huffed and curled his arms around his waist. He threw him over his shoulder like a bag and began to walk over to their bed. Kaoru began to kick for he hated being carried like these but at the same time he wanted to laugh. His brother was so forceful.

_I wonder if he's like this when... _Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts as he began to realize what he was thinking about. He blushed and tried to wave off the thoughts that plagued his mind. He practically squirmed the moment Hikaru placed him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't escape. Kaoru couldn't complain. He loved being in his brother's arms. It was nice.

"You are my uke... So you will do what I say." Hikaru teased causing the blush on his twin's face darken. Kaoru glared at him but hugged him back. He hid his face in the crook of his brother's neck. He felt the pulse in his neck and sighed making the other shudder. "What are you doing, Kaoru?" His brother asked, pulling back so he could face his twin. Kaoru blushed more and shook his head.

"Nothing, let's go to sleep now." He responded before closing his eyes and just trying to fall asleep. Hikaru watched him for a while but was then lulled into a deep sleep.

_Night, my handsome prince... I hope this spell doesn't end soon._

* * *

_~If I don't say this now, I will surely break._

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take._

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait._

_My heart has started to separate._

_~Look After You by The Fray_

* * *

**Alright, I finished this chapter. Took me a while but at least I got it finished. Hoped you enjoyed it~!**


	2. A New Student?

**I'm back! XD Anyway I tip my hat to my three reviewers. I love every little review that I get. They're like... the real people. - sparkly eyes - Lol Hetalia reference. Anyway this chapter is somewhat confusing. I had trouble writing this part because I was like "What should I do?" and stuff. I got it done so that's the only thing that matters. **

**Any who, I hope you enjoy this part.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

_I saw a spider; I didn't scream._

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me._

_And I chose guitar over ballet._

_And I tape these suckers done 'cause they just get in my way!_

_~One Of The Boys by Katy Perry_

* * *

"It seems that your daughter doesn't have very... Ah, how to put it?"

"Good grades? I know that, she's never been that good in school. She refuses to study."

"Ah, I see... Does she have trouble focusing on her work?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I assure you, Chairman, that once she starts school, she will study."

"Hmph, only time will tell, Mr. Akita, only time will tell..." A man in his late forties with sandy brown hair said as he gazed out the wide window that let light pour in. His caramel brown eyes studied the window lazily and glanced towards the raven haired man across from him. The man with black hair was also in his late forties and had jade green eyes. His hair was speckled with white streaks of white, announcing that he was ageing faster than the other.

Mr. Akita, the raven haired one, sighed and looked up at the Chairman. "And, if it is not too much to ask, I have a favor to ask of you." His voice wavered a little before becoming confident again. The Chairman noticed it but did not question it. He turned towards him and made a gesture that encouraged him to continue.

"What is your favor?" Mr. Suoh asked and rested his head on his hands. Mr. Akita took a deep breath before continuing.

"My daughter... is not very fond of dresses... I ask that if she could wear the male uniform instead of the female one." He pursed his lip as he waited for the answer. Mr. Suoh leaned back in his chair and pondered a little.

"Is there any specific reason she cannot wear a dress? I believe that the reason you had just stated will not be enough to convince me." He replied and looked skeptically at him. The man across from him looked a bit surprised but returned to his normal expression.

"Well, she believes she is a boy." He lied and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. Mr. Suoh's eyes widen in surprise and his lips formed an 'o' shape.

"Ah, well, in that case..." He stopped to make himself comfortable in his chair. "I believe it would be best she wore a male uniform." He said. Mr. Akita sighed in relief and nodded. He offered a polite smile.

"Thank you, Chairman, I believe I must leave." He said and rose from his seat. Mr. Suoh did the same and offered him his hand to shake. They shook hands before Mr. Akita made his way out.

"Take care, Daichi." He said as he watched the other leave. The moment he heard the door close behind him he rubbed his forehead and sighed. He glanced at the pictures of his son on his desk. He picked one up that was about the group his son had. He stared at it for a while. "Haruhi was forced to wear the male uniform because of my son... I hope the girl is able to meet him so she won't get harassed by other boys."

* * *

"Kaoru~"

A finger met warm flesh in attempt to annoy the owner of the skin. Kaoru paid no attention to his twin who was poking his cheek at the moment. His twin was not pleased because of this.

"Bro...~!" Hikaru called out to his brother but again received no response. He was becoming annoyed with his twin's persistent silence. He continued to poke him until Kaoru raised a hand and slapped his hand away. He glared at Hikaru and pouted.

"Quit poking me; You're annoying me." He growled. His twin grabbed at his chest in a dramatic gesture. An expression of pain flashed onto his face.

"That... wounded me, Kaoru..." He said, his voice trembled as if he was going to cry. "D-don't you love me?" He asked in a loud voice that caused many heads to turn towards him. Kaoru cursed in his mind for he knew what his brother was doing. _I can't believe you..._

"I-I never said that I didn't love you!" Kaoru protested and grabbed his brother's arms. He offered him a tender look and smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. Hikaru ripped his arms from his hold and hid his face in his hands.

"Don't lie to me! My uke doesn't love me anymore!" He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. Kaoru wanted to smack him so bad but he couldn't lest the fangirls would become upset. He hugged his brother's back and nuzzled him.

"I'm not lying... I still love you, Hikaru..." He said quietly. The room had filled with silence the the rest of the class were curious as to what the twins were bickering about. The girls were looking on intently, waiting for something to happen. Hikaru looked up at him with wide eyes.

"R-really?" He asked just to get a nod from his twin. In a flash, he embraced him and held him close to his chest to the point that Kaoru was being smothered. It was like getting a hug from Milord. "I knew you could never hate me~!" He exclaimed and cupped his brother's face. On cue, a faint blush formed on the other's cheeks. Fake tears were wiped from his eyes as his brother leaned closer. Then his face did feel hot.

"I don't know how you can get that idea, Hikaru... You know I would do anything to make you happy~" Kaoru cooed and looked at him. Hikaru's lips trembled as if he wanted a kiss but Kaoru knew it was just an act.

"I know that... and I would too because whatever makes you happy..." Hikaru paused to lick his lips, making the scene more dramatic. "Make me happier..." He breathed. Kaoru whispered his name and touched his face. He had to fght the urge of clashing his lips onto his twin's because of the fear of being rejected.

A loud sound of someone clearing their throught interrupted the dreamy atmosphere, causing the twins to let go of each other and face forward. They saw the teacher standing in the door way tapping her foot at them in a impatient manner. Her lips were twisted into a frown.

"Mr. Hitachiins?" She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I suggest you stop touching each other before I give you each a dentention slip." She warned making said boys sit back into their seats, blushing a shade of red that could put a tomato to shame. The teacher looked around and watched the rest of the class return to their seats.

"Anyway, I have an announcement..." She paused. "We have a new student with us today. Please welcome, Ms. Leandra Akita." The moment she said this, what seemed to be a young person walked in and faced the class. The room was filled with silence as everyone studied the features of the new student.

Hikaru stifled a snicker as he looked at the new student. He was a bit confused about whether they were a girl or a boy because the new student had black hair tied up in a small ponytail and had femine looking eyes, but they wore a male uniform.

"I believe I know what you are thinking and yes, Ms. Akita is a she." The teacher drawled out and looked towards the twins. "Hikaru move a seat over..." She commanded. Hikaru sighed but did so. "Leandra, sit in between him... And Kaoru," She re-adjusted her glasses and glared at him and his brother. "You will show this girl to her classes for the day as punishment for inappropriate behavior. Have I made myself clear?" She asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Kaoru responded quietly and looked down at his desk. He wanted to disappear so badly. He wanted the floor to crack open and swallow him up. Why did the teacher pick on him instead of Hikaru? Not that he didn't want his twin to get in trouble or anything! It's just it seemed to him that whenever the twins do something that spurred up trouble and/or attention, Kaoru would get the blame.

The girl walked over to the empty seat and sat on it. She placed her bag on the floor and folded her arms on the desk with a bored expression plastered onto her face. She didn't do much to hide that fact she was a girl! _Haruhi could teach her the ways of a crossdresser... _Kaoru thought as he studied her features.

Then another thought crossed his mind. _Where is Haruhi anyways?!_

* * *

_~According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless._

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time._

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you._

_~According to you By Orianthi_

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger. I hope to be able to finish this story during this year, not like my other fanfics. -sweatdrop- Either way, yeah I sneaked my OC in here. But...! I'm gonna have another one too. Just wait and see. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Drop a review? **


End file.
